


Michael Mell Loves His Job

by Jude_The_Dude



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Michael, Barista Rich, But she's Jer-bear's wing man, Christine is there for like a second, M/M, Michael and Rich are bros, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_The_Dude/pseuds/Jude_The_Dude
Summary: Michael Mell loved his job. Most of the time. The customers were usually really kind to him, patient, and complimented the buttons on his apron. Being a barista wasn’t a difficult job at all, but some days people were mean or impatient and his anxiety spiked. Today was one of those days.Coffee shop AU in which Michael is having a kind of bad day and a cute stranger makes it better.





	Michael Mell Loves His Job

Michael Mell loved his job. Most of the time. The customers were usually really kind to him, patient, and complimented the buttons on his apron. Being a barista wasn’t a difficult job at all, but some days people were mean or impatient and his anxiety spiked. Today was one of those days.

 

The customer, Rachael, ordered an iced caramel macchiato and was extremely confused when Michael asked her if she wanted a tall, grande, or venti. She sighed in exasperation and simply asked for a medium. Michael gave a crooked smile and called to his coworker for a grande iced caramel macchiato, causing the woman to roll her eyes and sigh.

 

“These places are so pretentious, my God.” She muttered before walking over to the other end of the counter to wait for her drink.

 

Michael sighed, glad that he was done talking to the stressful woman. He wasn’t annoyed with her, he agreed with her to an extent. He was pretty sure half of the terms for the drinks in this place were made up. But it made him nervous when she looked at him like he was a pest. He was dragged out of his state of anxiety and self-loathing by another customer; a tall, lanky boy about his age with a very pretty face that contrasted the awkward air around him.

 

“Hello. What can I get you?”  Michael said with a smile, trying to avoid making eye contact. It was indeed a challenge; this stranger had damn near the most mesmerizing eyes he’d ever seen. A pale greyish-blue that left Michael’s heart sending signals of panic and comfort at the same time.

 

“A grande s'mores frappuccino, please.”  The boy smiled a tad awkwardly.

 

“Your name?”

 

“Oh, uh, Jeremy.”

 

Michael wrote it on the cup and glanced over to see his coworker already making a drink, so he made it himself. He handed it back to Jeremy with a nervous smile, hoping he hadn’t made any mistakes. The teen simply thanked him and left. Michael watched him go, sighing sadly, when his coworker suddenly appeared in his peripheral. He was just finishing up with a customer at the second register and Michael glanced over, noticing his smirk.

 

“Dude, he was so checking you out.” The much shorter barista chuckled. His name tag read **Rich** and he was popular, cocky, and somehow had the ability to perfectly flirt or fight with every customer he had. He was basically the polar opposite of Michael, but he was nearly Michael’s only friend on the job, considering they almost always had the same shift.

 

“What? You’re seeing things, man.” Michael laughed, rolling his eyes and blushing slightly.

 

“I am not. I saw the way he was looking at you when you turned around. He definitely wants a piece of that.”

 

“Pft, whatever you say.” Michael scoffed as another customer came to his register. A few minutes later, a familiar face appeared at Michael’s register.

 

“Jeremy, right? Back so soon?” Michael smiled, a tad less nervous than before- but still pretty high on the scale.

 

“Uh, yeah, I just wanted a- um…” The lanky teen looked around, unsure of what to order before finally deciding. “A chocolate croissant.” He stated glancing at the menu.

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Oh, and uh…” He looked back at a small, dark-haired girl sitting down, giving him two thumbs up and a big grin. His pale skin flushed pink as he stood straight and looked back at Michael, causing the boy behind the counter to practically melt. “And uh, your number?”

 

Michael’s eyes widened but before Jeremy could say anything else, he quickly nodded, grabbed him a chocolate croissant and scribbled his number onto the receipt. He handed it to Jeremy with a wide, dorky smile and the other thanked him awkwardly and rushed back to his friend.

 

Michael sighed happily as he continued with the next customer, glancing over at Rich’s confident, knowing smirk. Michael Mell really loved his job.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the BMC fandom; I love my bebs and I want them to be happy.  
> Michael deserves the world on a silver platter, Christine is a soft bean, Rich is the best boy, and Jeremy Heere can eat glass.  
> Or chocolate croissants I mean both are cool. 
> 
> Leave comments/kudos if you enjoy! I really appreciate you guys reading my trash. <3


End file.
